What are you?
by UnderworldsQueen
Summary: They leave her, not knowing what she truly is. she goes to a place where danger is luring behind every corner. Follow her on her journey of saving lives, but will some be lost in the process? What about love? M for language. R&R Sorry, HIATUS!
1. Preface

**Hey, so some of you have maybe read my other crossover of Bella being Katherine's sister? Well, i thought I would write something different. This is about Bella, but she isn't human. What she is will be a secret for now. If you read you will find out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>.*.*.*.*.*. Preface .*.*.*.*.*.<strong>

"I'm gonna miss you!" A girl squealed as she jumped on another girl with beautiful long mahogany hair that reached her butt, dressed in skinny jeans, a tank top, leather jacket and knee high boots.

"I'm going to miss you too, Angie." The girl said and hugged her back. It was easy to see they were good friends.

"Promise me if you need any help, call me, okay?" Angela said. She really didn't want to say goodbye to Bella, but she knew that they would meet again. They always did.

Bella laughed and hugged Angela once more. "Of course, Angela. You do the same, okay?" Angela just nodded and watched as Bella walked to her car. Bella turned back and waved at her before climbing in her car and driving to the airport.

Today was the day, today she was leaving Forks, Washington. Her new home? Mystic Falls, Virginia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so what did you think? Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Please Tell me.<strong>

**Is it worth continuing?**

**XOXO**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


	2. Chapter 1  Founders day

**Hey, so I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire diaries.**

**This story follows from the last episode of season 1 final; Founders day. And New Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Damon asked as he stood in a house in front of John Gilbert.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." John said as he looked at him before turning to the device in front of him. He turned something on it and Damon dropped to the floor in pain.

_Outside_

Stefan dropped to the ground, holding his head from the pain.

"Stefan? What's going on? What's happening?" Elena, who had walked beside him, asked in panic.

"My head." He choked out, still holding his head.

_Inside_

Damon was on the floor, clutching his head in pain. In front of him stood John Gilbert with a needle filled with vervain.

_The grill_

Anna dropped to the floor. She was holding her head, gasping in pain as it consumed her mind.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she was in pain.

"My head. Stop it." She gasped out in pain.

_Outside_

All the tomb vampires dropped to the ground, holding their head. The Gilbert device worked, despite the fact that Bonnie had said she had taken away the spell.

All around police officers injected the vampires with vervain. All the time the fireworks were glowing in the sky.

In a car, Tyler was feeling the effects of the device.

"What the hell is that?" he asked no one in particular.

"What's the matter?" Caroline, who was sat in the passenger side, asked.

"That noise." Tyler said as if it were obvious.

"What noise?" Matt asked. He was sat in the back seat behind Tyler.

Tyler just held his head with one of his hands and tried to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked worried. He gasped out. "Tyler?" Caroline asked more forcefully.

Tyler cried out in pain, causing Matt to reach his hand out. "Dude, hey!" Matt shouted to no avail.

Tyler let go of the steering wheel and clutched his head. This was a pain he didn't want to have, it was unbearable. He cried out in pain and the car was out of control.

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted and grabbed the steering wheel, but it didn't help. The car crashed.

_Founders day parade_

A cop was on his way over to where Elena and Stefan were. Alaric ran over to him, telling him that he got it and the cop should take another that was somewhere else.

He hurried over to Stefan and helped Elena get Stefan to safety. "I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena said.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. Cop's is got everyone that dropped down, they're injecting them with vervain." Alaric replied, out of breath.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Yeah." Alaric said.

"Their rounding up the vampires." Elena realized.

Somewhere else the major had dropped. His wife was by his side trying to help him. "Please help him. He just dropped." She said as a police officer came over. But he just injected him with vervain.

_At the grill_

Anna was still holding her head in pain as a cop came in to the bathroom where they were.

"Hey! Got one." He said and took Anna away from Jeremy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

The cop injected Anna with vervain and she slumped to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked again.

"It's okay." Another cop said, holding Jeremy still.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jeremy almost shouted. "What are you doing? Anna!" Jeremy shouted again, but couldn't get to her because of the cop holding him in place. He watched as they dragged Anna away from him. He struggled against the grip the cop had on him, shouting after her.

Suddenly the device stopped and the vampires was brought in a house were they would later be set on fire.

John Gilbert walked down into the cellar where they kept the vampires and said, "The device is done. The only thing keeping them down is the vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this."

Damon lay on the floor, unable to move. He watched as someone was pouring some liquid on the floor. He didn't know what it was, he was too weak.

John was on his way up when he felt a hand grab his foot. He looked down to see Anna. "Anna." John said.

Damon turned to see what was happening and saw Anna laying weak on the ground.

"You can head up, I'll take it from here." John said to the man with him.

Damon watched as Anna tried to sit up, but couldn't. And the next thing he watched, even he thought it was bad. Not because he did it, but the way he did it. He watched as John plunged a stake through her heart. She begged him not to, but he did it anyway. He saw Anna go limp and grey, she was dead.

John got up and walked up the stairs and set the place on fire. The fire consumed all the bodies around Damon and he knew he was going to die.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a girl around eighteen years old. She had long, wavy, mahogany hair and brown doe eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans, tank top, leather jacket and boots. Damon thought the girl was hot, though now was really not the time. He was laying there watching as she did a flip over the railing and securely landed on the ground where the fire hadn't spread yet.

She proceeded to walk over to him and knocked him out. She didn't want him asking any questions. She lifted him up, walked up the stairs and put him down in an alley nearby. Then she disappeared. She had decided to lay low for the time being.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon woke up with a killer headache. He couldn't remember much. Only John Gilbert with the device and then he was in a cellar somewhere. He also remembered a girl, she had knocked him out. She had knocked him out! At this Damon was extremely pissed. No one knocked him out, especially a girl he didn't know.

Damon groaned in pain as the headache got worse before it stopped. He sat up and looked around him, he was in an alley.

"Thank God you're okay." He heard someone say beside him. As he turned he saw his brother and Elena.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. What happened?" Damon asked annoyed.

They told him of what happened while he was out. He was pissed because of that.

Soon they left and Damon went to the Gilbert house to tell Jeremy about Anna.

.*.*.*.*.*.

In the cemetery, Bella was looking at a gravestone. The one that belonged to someone she cared deeply about. Unfortunately this person was no longer. She put down a single red rose on top of the gravestone and walked away. She had things to do, people to watch out for, a town to save. And the worst part was that she didn't know if she would be able to, but she had to try.

She walked into the grill and sat down on a barstool and ordered a drink. She just sat there, sipping her drink when she heard Elena and Stefan talking. They were talking about where Damon went and something about them caring for him, but Elena loving Stefan. After that she just tuned them out, she didn't need to hear their conversation.

After a while she decided to check up on things. How things went after today's little… event.

She stayed in the shadows where no one could see her. No one would know she was there, that she was watching them. She was a shadow of the night, though she could shine as bright and clear as sunshine.

What she found out shocked her. More than one thing happened tonight. Anna was dead, causing Jeremy to try to kill himself to become a vampire. Caroline was in the hospital with internal bleedings due to a car accident. John was in the hospital because he was stabbed with a knife in the stomach. Katherine was back, she kissed Damon to get access to the Gilbert house. And of course the fire, the fire that killed all those vampires plus the major who wasn't a vampire at all. This was all so fucked up, Bella thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so ther it was, first chapter. What did you think? Do you have ideas? <strong>

**So I know I don't have all the things that happens in the vampire diaries, but I won't follow the vampire diaries plot with everything. **

**Also, I need a beta so if anyone of you want to be my beta, let me know.**

**Review. Please? Review = happy writer = chapters**

**XOXO**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


	3. Chapter 2 The Return

**Hey, everyone! How are you? All good I hope.**

**First I want to thank you for all your reviews and those of you who added this story to alerts and favourites.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! *sigh* I wish I did, though.**

**Thank you to:**

**HisSecretLover18, Sherry, beverlie4055, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, RocketWhitlock89, Aurora517, Daughter of Chaos 98, LittleLadyWhitlock, monster333, Sapphire Psycho, **

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta; Lilithcase39girl. You are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Bella was on her way to the graveyard. She knew of someone that would be there and she was planning on caching up. Note the sarcasm.

She ran as fast as she could to the cemetery and to a tomb she was sure the person would be at. She arrived at the tomb unnoticed by the person sitting there.

"Hello, Katherine." She said with a smirk. She could see Katherine tense and turn around. She was masking her fear well, but her eyes gave it away. "Long time no see."

"W-what are you doing here?" Katherine asked, trying to seem tough.

"Well, I was going to catch up." Bella said sarcastically. She didn't really like Katherine.

"No, what's the real reason?" Katherine asked.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Bella asked the woman in front of her. She was done playing and wanted answers.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, playing dumb. This only caused Bella to get annoyed and blurred, pinning Kat to one side of the tomb.

"I will ask this only one more time. Why. Are. You. Here?" Bella growled. She used her strength to slam Katherine against the wall again more forcefully.

"I missed Stefan. I came back for him." Katherine answered, vampire face showing.

"No, Katherine. You didn't. Now, if you don't leave I promise you, you will get hurt." Bella growled again before releasing her and walking away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Katherine walked up the porch to the Lockwood's resident. She had decided to ignore Isabella's warning and stay. Before she came to the door she was stopped by Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey, Elena." Tyler said as he took her hand. She looked at him like she waited for him to let her go and in. "Thanks for coming." He said and released her hand. "Come on in."

Katherine walked to the door, but stopped before she walked over the doorstep. She stepped over and smirked.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked Damon as she walked behind him.

"Well," Damon started as he grabbed a grape from the table and ate it, "I know it took the major down."

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Bonnie. I would _love_ to know why a non vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device you let John Gilbert use against us." Damon said. "Speaking of your guilt. How's Caroline?"

"She's much better." Bonnie answered.

"You're welcome." Damon said.

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie said back.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon asked as he turned towards her.

"You lived to see another day." Bonnie said.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon asked.

"It doesn't undo the bad." Bonnie stated. "I know what you are, Damon, you might have Elena, and the sheriff and everybody else fooled, but not me."

"Hm." Damon.

"One wrong move and I'm going to take you out." Bonnie warned.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' broom, you're starting to believe your own press." Damon said.

Bonnie looked at the table and then back at Damon. Suddenly Damon was holding his head in pain and Bonnie was looking at him in concentration. The pain stopped and Bonnie looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?" Bonnie asked and smirked. Then she walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella had just arrived at the Lockwood's, she knew Katherine would ignore her warning, she always did. Then again, this _was_ Katherine. She walked inside unnoticed and into a room. Where she listened to anything that would alert her of Katherine.

She could hear her and the Bennet-witch talking in a room not far from where she was. Bella walked into the room unnoticed just as Katherine was slamming Bonnie into the wall, vampire face showing.

"Now, now, Katherine. We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, now would we?" Bella said and stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on her face.

She saw Katherine tense and letting go of Bonnie, who looked at Bella. "Bella." Katherine said and took a deep breath, straightening up. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't hurt anyone." Bella said matter-of-factly as she examined her nails.

Katherine made a move to leave and Bella let her. She turned her attention towards the witch. "You okay?" She asked. Bonnie nodded and left pretty fast after that. Bella sighed and walked out.

This was going to be fun.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Alaric were at the boarding house. Bonnie had called an emergency and they had to talk.

"Okay, so I saw Katherine today. When we hung up, Elena, Katherine was there. She tried to attack me and I couldn't use my powers on her. Then this girl showed up and made Katherine leave." Bonnie said close to panic. She didn't know anything about this girl and yet she saved her.

"So, Katherine wouldn't want to risk exposure." Elena said, trying to comfort her friend.

"You don't understand. Katherine was petrified by this girl." Bonnie said.

This made Elena shut up and look at Stefan. It was Damon that first spoke, "What did the girl look like?"

"Well, she had this brown hair and brown doe like eyes, a heart shaped face and she was dressed in skinny jeans, tank top, leather jacket and boots." Bonnie answered. "What if she hurt anyone in this town?" Bonnie panicked.

"Now, now hasn't anyone taught you it's rude to talk about someone behind their back?" A voice said from the door. They all turned to see Bella, smirk on her face.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Damon asked as he pinned the girl to the wall.

Bella smirked and said, "I'm Bella."

"How did you get in?" Damon growled as he slammed her into the wall again.

"You didn't lock the door." Bella smirked, she loved this game. She flipped them so now he was against the wall. "You shouldn't take on a person that can take you down in less than a second." Bella whispered in his ear. Damon began to struggle, but it didn't help anything. Bella was about to release him when suddenly she tensed and looked down on her stomach.

There a stake was plunged into her abdomen from behind. She sighed, smirked, released Damon and pulled it out. "You know you shouldn't treat your guests that way." Bella said and turned to see Alaric.

"Why didn't it affect you?" He asked with fear clear in his eyes.

Bell looked down on her clothes, "Look; now you have ruined my clothes." She whined, ignoring Alaric's question.

The others looked at her like she was crazy. "You just got a stake through your abdomen and you're worried about your _clothes_?" Elena asked. Bella nodded then shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

"It's your fault I'm all bloody so you will clean up." Bella said and looked at the others in the room. They looked back at her with shock on their faces. "What?"

"Who are you?" Damon asked again.

"I thought I already told you?" Bella said, thought it sounded more like a question, "Well, if you wish I'll say it again." Bella said and got up. "Hi, I'm Bella." She said and held out her hand, an amused smile planted on her face. She began to walk towards the door, but stopped before she reached it and turned back.

"Don't worry, I'll be around." She said with a smirk before she turned around, but turned back once again, "You know, you should work together not against each other." She looked pointedly at Bonnie before turning away one last time and blurred away, disappearing into the night.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Tyler was out on the porch when a car pulled up in front of the house. It was a car he hadn't seen in a while and immediately recognized the owner.

"And so the black sheep returns." He said as his the man walked up the stairs, smiled and went over to him, giving him a hug.

"Tyler, how have you been?" Mason Lockwood asked his nephew. He had missed him, but he wasn't here for him. He was here for _her._

As they talked they failed to notice the figure standing in the shadow of the trees, just inside the tree line. No one could see the figure, but it could see everyone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was standing there, just watching for something out of the ordinary when she suddenly asked, "What did you find out?" not bothering to turn around. She knew who it was; she also knew that the person wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, the werewolf has returned, but it seems like he isn't on our side." A feminine voice from behind her said.

"Excellent." Bella replied, looking pointedly at Mason Lockwood who was talking to Tyler Lockwood at the moment. "Thank you, Angela. So, what do you say, care to take a drink with me?" she asked when she finally turned around to find the dark haired vampire, smirk planted firmly on her face.

"Defiantly." She replied and they ran to the next town over, not wanting to go to the Grill.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Jeremy! NO!" Elena yelled as she watched Damon snap her little brother's neck. "JEREMY!" she yelled again as he slumped to the floor, running to him as fast as she could. Damon disappeared when Elena cradled her brother in her lap.

"Jeremy" Elena cried, not sure where she could put her hands to help him. "Jeremy, no." she cried even more. That's when she saw it, big and shiny. The ring on Jeremy's finger was hard to miss. How hadn't she seen it before?

She sat there just holding her brother when Stefan showed up. He tried to assure her that Damon had seen the ring, but Elena didn't believe him.

"He didn't see it, Stefan. He wants everyone to hate him; it's just easier that way. Well he got his wish. I hate him, Stefan." Elena said, looking up at her vampire boyfriend.

Suddenly Jeremy gasped and sat upright, panting heavily. Elena pulled him to her in a tight hug, crying while she did so.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella laughed. "Angie, no." she said as she looked at the stage in front of her.

"Come on, Izzy. It'll be fun." Angela answered as she kept dragging her towards the stairs. It was much harder than it looked, Bella was maybe small, but damn was she strong.

"Angela," Bella groaned. She hated the stage. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention; she just didn't like to sing in front of people. The only ones that had heard her sing was Angela, Charlie and Renée.

Eventually Angela had managed to drag Bella onto the stage and pushed her towards the microphone. "Hey, everyone. My friend here, Izzy, wants to sing a song for you." She smiled widely and stepped away to allow Bella to step forwards to the mic.

"Well, there is one little detail she forgot to mention. I didn't _want_ to sing, but the little evil creature made me." Bella said and smirked at Angela, who smirked back. "Well, I will sing a song anyway." Then she began to sing;

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up, let's do it<br>C'mon people let's get loud  
>Let's get loud<br>Turn the music up to hear that sound  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Ain't nobody gotta tell ya  
>What you gotta do<em>

If you wanna live your life

_Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
>Every feelin' every beat<br>Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it  
>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>Life's a party, make it hot  
>Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm<br>Every minute, every day  
>Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)<br>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say  
>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<em>

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Turn the music up to hear that sound  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
>What you gotta do<em>

_Life is meant to be big fun_

_You're not hurtin' anyone  
>Nobody loses<br>Let the music make you free  
>Be what you wanna be<br>Make no excuses  
>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way<br>To gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up to hear that sound<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Ain't nobody gotta tell you<br>What you gotta do  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Turn the music up to hear that sound  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
>What you gotta do<em>

Bella finished with the audience cheering her on. She smiled and jumped of the stage and walked over to the bar, ordering a drink. She watched as Angela made her way to the microphone.

"Hey, everyone. I wanted to dance for all of you, but first… Izzy, come dance with me." She yelled and made a hand motion with her hand.

Bella reluctantly rose from her seat and walked over to her best friend. She stepped onto the stage once again and walked over to where the brown haired vampire stood.

One of her least favorite things to do was dancing, and Angela knew this. That was why she had called Bella up on the stage.

As Bella slowly made her way towards Angela the music started, filling the club with the load music. The two vampires winched a little at the volume, they had, after all, super hearing.

As they began dancing, swinging around in sync, the audience began cheering.

As the music came to a stop, Bella was fast to jump of the stage and to the bar again. Angela soon followed, though she didn't order a drink. "Come on, Iz! Let's go, I know the perfect place!" she dragged Bella out the door and down the street.

They stopped outside of a night club and Angela dragged Bella inside.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Caroline stirred in her sleep. She was in the hospital, sleeping on a hospital bed.

Katherine walked in the door and to Caroline's bedside as the blonde opened her eyes.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" she asked confused, looking at Katherine.

"Hello, Caroline," Katherine smirked. "My name's Katherine. I want you to deliver a message to the Salvatore brothers from me."

"Okay?" Caroline replied, even more confused. Why was Elena calling herself Katherine and why couldn't she just tell them herself?

"Game on." Katherine said as she took a pillow and held it in front of Caroline's face, suffocating her. When Caroline went still, she walked out of there.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella smirked. "No, absolutely not!" Angela protested as Bella dragged her with her.

"Come on, Angie. Now it's my turn." Bella's smirk grew even wider and she continued to walk.

"Bella," Angela whimpered. "No, I don't want to."

"But you have to. Now it is my turn." Bella smiled as a huge Ferris wheel came into view.

"Bella, please. I'm begging, anything but the Ferris wheel." Angela begged huge eyes filled with terror.

"You can do anything, but a Ferris wheel scares you?" Bella smirked, amused. She was a vampire and still she was afraid of a Ferris wheel. Bella shock her head, she had never met a vampire like that.

"Well, yeah. Haven't you seen the size of that thing?" Angela asked, pointing to the top of the wheel. Bella laughed at her friend.

"Well, it is you who always tells me to overcome my fears. Now it's your turn." Bella smirked once again. "Besides, I will be right there with you."

Angela nodded, not trusting her voice now when they were so close to it. They walked closer and closer, and Bella was holding her arm so tight that it was impossible to escape.

They paid for their tickets and sat in one of the carts in the Ferris wheel. Angela was shaking by now. "What if it stops at the top? Or worse, what if break and the cart falls to the ground?"

"Angela, there is nothing to worry about, you won't die." Bella assured her with an amused smile on her face.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Angela was shaking even worse when they had stopped on the ground and all but rushed out of the cart and to the safe ground. She was a fearless vampire, but one ride with that thing would make her shaking.

Bella shock her head at her friend, smile still on her face. "You okay, Angela? You look kind of green." Bella laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Angela replied sarcastically, still holding her eyes on the Ferris wheel like it would come after her.

Bella laughed again and the two friends made their way back towards Mystic Falls.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I can't believe it!" Bella yelled as she slammed the door behind her. As soon as she had gotten back to Mystic Falls, Angela had left for a house they shared just outside of town and she had went to check up on what had happened since she had been gone.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked coming into view from the kitchen, blood bag in hand.

"Oh, nothing at all." Bella replied sarcastically. "Just the fact that Katherine killed Caroline, so now she is turning."

"What!" Angela yelled.

"Yeah… oh, and did I forget to mention the little fact that Damon snapped Jeremy Gilberts neck? Or that Katherine has made seriously damage on the little group?" Angela stared wide eyed at her. "Yeah, it's a lot." Bella said exhausted, nodding her head.

"Well, shit. This is bad." Angela said, sitting down beside her friend. Suddenly feeling tired.

That night when they went to sleep, Bella did have nightmares, but this was different. This nightmare was about a certain person she had met many, many years ago. Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, was it good or bad? Let me know what you think :)<strong>

**I'm not gonna follow the TVD plot line exactly. I mean the most important stuff is gonna be in this, but small unimportant things will not be written, I may mention them. Also, I will have some of the things from Twilight in this story too.**

**The song in this chapter was; _Let's get loud_ by Jennifer Lopez**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**XOXO**

**- Thiskittenhasclaws2**


	4. Chapter 3  Brave new world

**Hi, everyone! **

**First I have to say; I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I really don't have any excuse so I'll just move one.**

**Second, thank you to all who reviewed, added the story to alerts and favorites, and to everyone who take their time reading this! Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Vampire diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

The hospital was quiet as she lay motionless in the bed. No sound other than the nurses in the hallways. Not a movement in the room. The girl lay there; dead.

Suddenly Caroline shot up in the bed, gasping for air. She was frightened and she didn't understand what happened. She remembered Elena coming to visit; only she said her name was Katherine. This was all so confusing.

She got up and headed out into the hallway to see a nurse sitting at a desk in the middle of it. Her hair was cut short and she had a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, catching the nurse's attention. The nurse looked up at her and she continued, "Where is everyone?"

"It's the middle of the night, Hun." The nurse said to her, looking at her.

"It is?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Mhm," the nurse told her and smiled.

"Oh, um, have you seen my mom?" Caroline asked.

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend." The nurse told her. "And then your friend, Elena, stepped by."

"She did?" Caroline asked surprised, she had forgotten. "Yeah, she did." She said, remembering again. "But she said her name was Katherine." She muttered more to herself then the nurse sitting in front of her. "Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven." The nurse sighed.

"But I'm hungry." Caroline insisted.

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse told her and stood up from her place behind the desk.

Caroline sighed. She was hungry and the nurse wouldn't give her any food. She turned to go back to her room when she smelt it. It was a wonderful smell she hadn't smelt before, she couldn't place it. "What's that smell?" she asked the nurse, turning around.

"Back to bed" Was what the nurse said before she walked away, leaving Caroline in the middle of the hallway.

She was about to push open the door when she stopped and smelled the air. Turning around, she sniffed the air and caught the smell. Right down the hallway from her room was another bed with a person laying in it. Beside the bed was a blood bag, hanging on a stand.

Without thinking, she began to move towards it, staring intently at the blood bag all the way. She came to a stop right in front of it, staring at it hungrily, and was about to take it when the nurse came back.

"What are you doing in here?" the nurse asked Caroline. She looked at her with a weird look.

Caroline turned abruptly, shocked. She didn't know what was going on. "I don't know." She said carefully, scared.

"You need to go back to bed." The nurse told her and walked behind her, ushering her away.

Caroline walked into her room; her arms crossed over her chest and sat on the bed. The nurse closed her door and she was alone. When the door closed, she looked to see if anyone was watching her, thankfully, no one did. She drew the blood bag from under her arm and stared at it weirdly before raising it to her mouth carefully and taking a sip.

She doubled over in distaste and threw the blood bag on the floor. She coughed; it felt like she was going to puke. She drew her hand through her hair and looked around the room, her eyes landing on the bag of blood on the floor. Blood was seeping from the opening and Caroline jumped of the bed and went over to it.

Carefully she lifted it to her lips again, sucking in the sweet, red liquid hungrily. It tasted good and Caroline was so hungry that she didn't even think about the fact that what she was drinking was blood.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was walking out of the house when a loud crash came from inside. Curious, she walked back inside and to the kitchen where the crashing sound had come from. Walking into the kitchen, she saw what had made the sound.

Angela. Angela was sitting on the floor, staking pans and casseroles spread all around her on the floor. She smiled sheepishly at Bella.

Bella bit her bottom lip, trying to keep in her laughter. She really did try, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and then she was full out laughing, clutching her sides. "What… happened?" she asked through laughter.

"I… I kind of, um, fell?" Angela answered, though it sounded more like a question. Bella laughed even more before composing herself, still smiling.

"Umhm," Bella replied, trying to stifle yet another laughing fit.

"Glad my clumsiness humors you." Angela grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, Angie, you aren't always that clumsy. In fact, you are never clumsy, what happened?" Bella asked Angela with an amused smile on her face.

Angela sighed and told Bella what happened, "Well, I was trying to find something and, well, I kind of forgot that I had sat all the frying pans and casseroles in a pile on the table?" she said, though it sounded more like a question. Bella laughed and shock her head at her friend. Well, she'd better get going.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later. See you later." Bella said and hurried out the door. Today it was a carnival at the school so she needed to find out who was going to be there and if Katherine would be there.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon stood there watching his brother walking over to him and said, "You didn't put in _any_ effort at all."

Stefan nodded slightly and answered. "Yeah, actually, I did."

His brother looked at him incredulously. "Come with me." He said and walked to the side so no one could hear them. "Is he…"

"No, it wasn't that kind of strength," Stefan said and glanced over his shoulder at Mason Lockwood. "It was more than human, if that makes any sense."

"What is up with that _family_?" Damon asked rhetorically. "They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

Stefan looked at him with a serious face. "Oh, maybe they are ninja turtles?"

Damon looked at him. "You're not funny."

"Oh, but I think he is." a bell like voice said from behind them. They turned to see Isabella, the brunette from a few days ago, with an amused smile on her face. What was she doing here?

"What do you know?" Damon asked.

"I know that it's more than vampires in this world." she shrugged.

"Like what?" Damon urged her to tell them.

"I know you cannot beat Mason Lockwood without an amount of strength. I also know that I won't be telling you anything else." she answered.

"Tell us." Damon said, trying to be intimidating.

Bella smiled. "All in due time, Damon, all in due time." She said and she walked away into the crowd.

Damon attempted to follow her, but she was already gone. "Damn it!" he cursed. Why did she have to give cryptic messages? Why couldn't she just say what she knew instead of 'All in due time, Damon. All in due time.' What did it even mean?

Then he noticed a boy fixing something.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked, seeing the look in his brother's eyes.

"Since this is reality, and there are no such things as werewolves or combat turtles…" Damon said and started walking over to the boy. "Hey, you"

"I have a name." the boy said.

"Yeah, I don't care," Damon said and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. He stared right into his eyes and started to compel him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone. A kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan said and walked up beside him, hands behind his back.

"No, no, it's just an experiment," Damon waved his fingers at Stefan to keep him quiet. He was still staring the boy in the eyes. "Get him mad, and don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down." the boy said in a hypnotized voice.

"I know you won't." Damon said and released him.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabella walked over to where Elena stood, away from everyone else. "You know, you shouldn't be here all by yourself. Someone could hurt you." She smirked when Elena jumped and turned around, backing away.

"W-what are you doing here?" Elena held a hand in front of her as if to protect herself. It wouldn't have mattered; if Bella wanted to hurt her, she would.

"Relax, Elena. I won't hurt you. I'm on your side." Bella said and took a step forward.

Elena stumbled back. "What do you want?"

"Elena, I'm not going to hurt you, so will you _relax_?" Isabella asked again.

"No, now what do you want?" Elena straightened herself to cover her fear.

"I came to warn you." Bella said simply.

"About what?" Elena asked. She wondered what this girl knew that they didn't.

"Don't let them bite." Bella whispered in her ear, making Elena shiver in fear. Bella smiled.

"Why are you saying that?" Elena turned around, but Bella was already gone. What was with the cryptic messages?

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon walked down an empty hallway inside the school. Sighing, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Caroline. "Oh, hi, Blondie." he said.

Caroline smiled, just watching him. When he turned to leave, she finally spoke. "I remember."

Damon turned with a sigh. "What do you remember?" he didn't have time for this.

Caroline took a step forward. "I remember how you manipulated me," she said as she walked towards Damon. "You pushed me around, abused me, and erased my memories," Damon started to turn around. "_Fed_ on me." she walked forwards again.

"You're crazy." Damon shook his head slightly. How could she remember? He had used compulsion on her and it had worked until now. What had happened…?

"My memories have been coming back," Caroline said as Damon was about to leave. "In pieces." she whispered. Damon turned around.

"You can't remember," he told her as he walked up to her. "It's impossible," Caroline just stared at him. "I mean… unless you were becoming a…" he trailed off when he saw the smile on her face. He looked at her in shock.

Caroline stepped up the few steps there was between them. "I have a message from Katherine," Damon stared at her, waiting for her to say something else. What would Katherine have told Blondie that was important? "She said _game on._" Caroline stared right into his eyes and then turned to leave from where she had come.

"Wait," Damon said, but she just turned around and pushed him so he went flying backwards down the hall.

Damon was taken aback and landed on his back. He raised himself on his elbows as Caroline said the next words. "You suck." And she left, her heels making a click sound on the floor as she took each step, leaving Damon to stare after her in shock.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was walking down the school hallway when she _smelled_ it. The unmistakable smell of blood, sweet, sweet blood. Normally it wouldn't have made her thirsty, but she hadn't fed in a while so she could feel her gum hurt as she turned and ran for the smell. Not to feed, but to stop the person who did?

As it was, she was too late; the boy was already dead. The blonde haired vampire was standing with Stefan and Elena in front of her, covering her from Damon and his stake. The blonde's face was covered in blood.

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena said, looking straight at the black haired male in front of her.

"I would listen to her, Damon. Won't want to lose her as a friend forever, now would you?" Bella stepped out of the shadows. All heads snapped towards her as she did and Damon turned his whole body towards her.

Stefan quickly took Caroline away.

Suddenly, Isabella found herself up against the wall, a stake pointed at her heart. "Who are you?" Damon growled.

Bella looked at him funny. "I thought vampires were supposed to have good memory," she said, then sighed. "I'm Bella." she smiled at his frustration.

"I thought we'd been through this," Damon growled. "I don't believe you."

"Well, too bad for you." and she pushed him away like he weighted nothing. The wooden stake dropped to the floor.

"I take it back; _what_ are you?" Damon asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bella smirked. At Damon's look, she decided that she would tell them. "I'm a vampire," she said in a 'duh' voice. "Hi, Elena." she said.

"What did you mean?" Elena asked.

"How rude, not even a 'hi'?" Bella pouted.

"Hi," Elena said simply.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, for what I meant. That's for me to know and you to find out." she said.

"You _talked_ to her?" Damon asked Elena incredulously.

"Well, she talked to me. She knows something, Damon. I know it." Elena said.

"We can't trust her, Elena." Damon stated.

"Well, I think we'll have to. We need to know what she knows." Elena looked at him.

"I know she knows something, but what is it? I don't trust her." Damon grumbled.

"We'll have to find out." Elena said. "What did you mean…?" Elena turned toward Bella, only to find her gone. She looked around for the brunette, but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Where did she go now?" Damon punched the wall.

"Hey, don't take your frustration out on the poor, defenseless wall." a voice behind them said.

Turning, they saw yet another brunette. This one had lighter brown hair. "Who are _you_?" Damon asked. He was getting tired of all the people showing up all the time.

"Ouch," the brunette said. "I'm Angela."

"What do you know?" Damon asked.

"I know that you should be a little nicer." Angela said.

"Answer the question." Damon growled.

"Look, Bella is on your side. If she was not, you would've known." Angela said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elena called. "What did she mean; 'Don't let them bite'?"

Angela turned back and smiled. She didn't say anything, just smiled. And she blurred away, leaving a stunned vampire and a confused girl.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabella blurred into the woods. She wished she could tell them, but she couldn't. It wasn't the time. Besides, what was the fun in that?

She blurred past trees and jumped over roots. Soon enough, she came to a clearing. T was an almost perfect circle with trees surrounding it. She sat down with her back against one of the trees.

She just sat there, thinking. Thinking about her lost love. The love that would never return. She wasn't even sure if she wanted _him_ to. _He_had hurt her deeply. _He_ had left. After that, she had promised herself never to get involved with a boy that way ever again. The pain was too much.

However, she had gotten over it with the help of Jacob and Angela. But he left her too, though for a good reason, but still. Now, the hole in her heart was healed, but it still hurt to think about _them_, all of them. She missed them, but now she could move on, without them. And she was finally happy again. She didn't even need to hide her true self.

Before she knew it, she began singing about her lost love.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<br>No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_[CHORUS:]  
>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<br>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
>But you're on to me and all over me.<em>

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
>When I thought that I was strong.<br>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_[CHORUS]_

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
>But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.<br>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
>you're on to me, on to me, and all over...<br>Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<em>

As she finished, she felt much better. It felt good letting it all out.

Suddenly, she heard running in the forest about a mile away from her. It was approaching fast. She strained her hearing to try to figure out who would run through the woods. She couldn't.

She did something she always liked to do; she jumped in a tree to try to catch the vampire of guard.

And then the vampire burst into the clearing.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jacob Black woke up with a gasp, something that hadn't happened in a long time. Few things made him scared these days, but this was definitely scary.

Bella, innocent Bella, had gotten herself in much trouble. It didn't help that he couldn't see her either. Stupid alpha command, he wasn't even allowed to go near her house!

He got up from bed, deciding he wouldn't get any more sleep, and walked into the kitchen to get some food. When he had become a wolf, he had started eating like one, too. He grabbed some cereal and chugged it down.

After that, he ran outside and into the forest. The worst part of being a wolf was the patrols. He hated it. Of course, it was some of his pack mates he thought was better to patrol with than others.

As he shifted, thought immediately came rushing into his head.

_Hey, Jake, how are you? – Embry_

_What's up, pup? – Paul_

_Leech, Alert Sam! –_Jared suddenly cried out in their minds. Jake, who had just gotten there, was confused of what was going on, but he kept running.

_What's going on? – Jacob_

_Food, Pancake, Leech. – Quil_ some of the words Quil thought, he growled. While some he said, or thought, in a dreamy state.

_What… - Jacob_

Quil had joined them not long ago. He was the newest pack member and turned into a chocolate colored wolf.

Jake himself, turned into a russet colored wolf and Embry turned into a brown with grey flecks on his back. Jared turned into a brown wolf and Paul turned into a grey wolf. Sam, the alpha, was the biggest wolf and totally black.

Jake threw his head back and howled, alerting the alpha of an emergency, before racing down the path to the rest of the pack.

It was the redheaded leech again. They couldn't find out what she was after, but she kept coming back near Forks…

.*.*.*.*.*.

Angela walked through the door in their house, calling out Bella's name. She got no answer.

"Bella?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge to get some food.

No answer.

"Bella!" still no answer. Angela just shrugged it off then. Bella would be back soon, she probably just went out to think. She normally would do that when she had a lot on her mind.

The brunette walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Isabella limped through the woods after a fight with the vampire. It had been a while since she had fed last and she still wasn't healing. She needed to feed soon to get the healing process speed up.

It was unusual that she would get so hurt in a fight, but here she was, limping through the woods. The forest seemed so much bigger now when she couldn't run.

She wasn't paying attention before something hit her in the back of her head and she went crashing towards the ground and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, what did you think? Good? Bad?<strong>

**And before I forget; the song is _Gravity_ by _Sara Bareilles_**

**XOXO**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


End file.
